budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorch I
Scorch is a half-Saiyan who is very skilled with a sword. Scorch plays more of a minor role in the Nene Saga. Overview History Scorch's mom was a Sayian and his dad was a human. His mom died when he was five. She died in a so called car accident, or at least that's what his dad had said, he didn't talk about it much. 13 years later his dad died battling an alien. Scorch tried to help his father, but he knocked him out and hid him so that the evil creature could not kill his only son. Scorch swore that he would get revenge on the alien that killed his father. It has been a 2 years since then, and with nothing left to lose he has been training himself on a remote island off the coast of West City. Scorch trains as a memento to his parents, who both loved fighting. He now spends most of his time becoming stronger. One year ago, Scorch acquired his sword from a mysterious man named Quas Ray, who saw potential in Scorch. Scorch has been honing his skills for the past year and has gotten very skilled with it. He kepts training and fighting to one day feel like he avenged his parents. Appearance Scorch has brown hair like his father. He carries a sword on his back. Scorch wears black pants and a T-Shirt. Personality Scorch is careful, friendly, and serious at most times. He is angered when defenseless people are being picked on and comes to their rescue. He trains as a way of honoring his parents, who both participated in the World Tournament once. Scorch is usually down on himself and underestimates his own power. He works past most of this and stays calm and collective when fighting. Nene Saga Peaceful Times And Training Arc Scorch was training on the islands in the begining of this Arc. He got up and decided to fly off to some new places. He eventually found a huge tower and followed it all the way up to Kami's Lookout. There he met Zephar, a Changeling named Rikuzo, a Saiyan named Mistan, and his son Kassd. He trained with Mistan and Kassd, and became great friends with them. After spending a while on the lookout, they went to Quas Ray's house. They stayed at Scorch's master's house for a while. They trained there and Quas Ray taught Scorch a new move, it was tricky to get at first, but he ended up mastering the Incinero-ha. Mistan, Kassd, and Scorch learned about the World Tournament and went to sign up. World Tournament Arc Scorch entered the World Tournament, where he met Hoch and a few others. Scorch lost in the first round, he was placed against one of the top fighter in the Tournament, Kat. He then left and went back to Quas Ray's with Kassd and Mistan. Space War Arc Scorch did not do much in this Arc, due to the fact he didn't have a spaceship. Instead, he was preparing for the evil people to attack Earth. Scorch and Kassd fused with the Potara earrings and learned to combine their powers. They would be ready for any evil. Post-Space War/Celebration Arc However, when Scorch visited the Compound in South City, he learned that they already took care of the bad guys. The only three that escaped alive were, Kudazai, Gelsamel, and Naga. Hoch and his friends were having a party, Scorch hung out at the compound for a while, just talking with everyone. He met up with Kassd again, and they went exploring and found the spaceship that Zephar had landed. They walked in curious, and Mistan showed them 50x Earth's Gravity, Scorch didn't handle the sudden change in gravity that well and was injured during training with Mistan. He kept training and met a few new people as well. Ketsu came with urgent news, Aleka had been absorbed! Kassd and Scorch fused to track Neverite down. Zephar, Ketsu, Korch, and Bel'Zarenthikos pursued Neverite in their spaceship. Neverite bailed and jumped into space. Zephar followed, leaving Korch with the wheel! Korch crash landed the ship some place in the Rocky Mountains and left with Ketsu soon after, leaving the ship behind in a slight wreckage. Ketsu and Korch left Bel'Zarenthikos and Zephar's ship behind and headed off to the City before returning to the Islands where Kassd and Scorch became two again. Scorch and Zephar trained for a bit before heading off the Kami's Lookout for some more serious training. Techniques and Transformations Kaioken A power-up that pushes your power off the limits for a short time. However, it eats away at your body the more you use it. This technique was taught to Scorch by his father. Over the years, he has gotten better at this technique. It is unclear where Scorch's dad learned the technique, but it is known that he used it to kept up with Scorch's Saiyan mother. Incinero Ray Scorch thrusts out his fists and shoots a beam from each one of them. He then guides them together, the two beams rapidly wrapping around each other, which creates a more powerful beam. Quas Ray taught this to Scorch. This attack was named "Incinero-ha", because it incinerates anything in its path. This is also one of Scorch's signature moves. Fusions Korch The fusion of Kassd and Scorch. Korch has spiky black hair with the brown streaks though it. Like Scorch, he carries around a sword on his back. He has a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. Making him look like an model in a crappy Sears commercial. Korch is cocky and arrogant. He doesn't take much seriously and loves saying he's awesome. Korch gloats about victory before the match, because he believes he's already won. Korch is smart in battle, but lacks in the common sense department. Category:SilverFlames' Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Half-Saiyan Characters Category:Nene Saga Characters